Final Fantasy VIII 2my prospective
by SakanaAngeL
Summary: well i wrote it 2 summers ago but its like a plyby ply on my prospective cooness
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VIII_2_

Squall managed to awaken, and there standing over him was the doctor.

"…how are you feeling?" asked the doctor. Squall hesitated the dream he had had just came back to him.

"_A girl I didn't even know was in it, Senffer and I were training and Senffer tried to kill me, not to mention Senffer was breaking every rule,"_

"Fine…I guess…..." Squall answered removing his hand from his forehead reviling a scar. The scar stretched from just above his right eye to his left cheek.

"_Hay that's were Senffer hit me in the dream."_

"You should take it easy in your training from now on," the doctor said in his parenting type voce.

"Tell …that to Senffer," Squall murmured hastily.

"That Senffer…..won't listen to anyone. Why don't you just ignore him?" advised doctor Macanese.

"I can't just run away!" yelled Squall infuriated by this comment.

"You wana play it cool huh? Well just don't go getting your self hurt in the process," yelled the doctor indicating that he had officially gave up. "I'll go call your instructor…hum? ...what was her name again? ... Quits, Quits Traip. I'll go call her now." Squall fell silent as he herd the telephone dialing four numbers_…blip…beep…blip...blip…_

"Quits, come get your student….yes… no it's nothing serious….it'll probably leave a scar," squall just swung his arm over his eyes, trying not to think about the throbbing pain in his forehead.

"Squall, so we meet again," said a voice that came beside him. Squall sat up and gave a quick look around before deciding he had not heard anything.

"_I'm sure I heard a woman's voice just …I have imaged it….?" _He thought about this for a minute.

"….Strange." he said in a confused voice. Just then Quits walked in. She stared at him for a moment. Squall was wearing black pants and open black jacket with white feathers at the neck with a white T-shirt underneath. He had golden blond hair and blue eyes (not to mention the scar)


	2. Chapter 2

Quits walked over to him, and took a deep breath. He looked at her as if to say what are you doing?

"I knew it would be you or Senffer," after seeing his grim expression, she said "come on, let's get to class." As they walked down the hall way she noticed he looked kind of distracted she asked,

"Squall, what's on your mind?" Squall just started to walk completely ignoring her question. Quits started too laughed, covering her mouth.

"What's so funny?" He asked clearly agitated by her sudden burst of laughter.

"Oh, it's nothing like that…..I'm just happy," she continued, "I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little, that's all."

"I am more complex then you think,"

"Then tell me……tell me more about your self,"

"That's none of you're!" he started

"Business," Quits interrupted. She began to laugh again, and then she went on ahead. Squall walked slowly to his seat. Quits then entered and sat at her desk in the front of the class.

"Ok then," all the students went to sit at there desks, and Quits continued," let's start with today's schedule, those not participating in today's field exam and those who failed last week's written test are to stay here in study hall, SeeD candidates, you will have free time until the exam, just b sure to be in top condition," she glared at Senffer," Senffer….,"He looked up from what he was doing," do NOT injure you partner while training." Senffer looked at Squall and then banged the desk, shortly after that he returned to a comfortable slouch.

"And Squall…. Please see me before you leave," she finished teaching her lesson. Squall got up to leave after everyone else had. When he had got to the front he heard some guy say

"Don't you dare give Mrs. Traip any trouble." This did not reassure Squall at all. He slowly walked up to Quits. She waited for him rather patiently.


	3. Chapter 3

"You haven't been to the (Fire cavern) yet have you?" Quits asked. "You know you can't pass this SeeD test unless you pass this pursuit"

_"I was going to go this morning…But Senffer"_

"Do you have a good excuse?" she question

"…..No," Squall replayed.

"Meet me at the front gate," she told him as she walked of. When he walked in to the hallway she had disappeared. Of curse he knew that this was because the (school directory) transported people where they wanted to go. Students however could not use the one upstairs at all. As he walked down the hall he heard someone running down the hall. When he turned to enter the elevator hall someone ran in to him. She sat there on the floor holding her head with one hand.

"Are you alright?" he said. She simply looked up and nodded.

"Tee hee…..there," she said jumping to her feet, "did you come from that class over there……is…is home room over?" she asked him. He gave a node, "whoa no."

_"……." _ Squall said nothing for the longest time.

"This place is so much bigger then my last (Garden) ……," she gave a long look around, "Do you think you could give me a quick tour around"

"Sure, we'll use the (Downstairs directory)…..we'll have to use the elevator," he pointed out that the elevator was behind her. They went on and he showed her the directory. After they finished she said;

"Thanks ….hay!" she said with a sudden burst of glee, "are you going to the SeeD exam today?"

"Yah….," he said.

"Then I might see you there….see ya," she said this as she walked away. Squall walked passed a Garden dignitary (guys dressed really funny) and he yelled;

"Student 167890, Squall….. Your that problem child…what are you still doing here your suppose to meet instructor 14 Quits Traip… don't keep her waiting!"

_"Shish… what a grouch." _


	4. Chapter 4

On the way Squall passed the mean guy at the gate (His favorite thing to do was scold the bad students /any he didn't like as they passed.) he also passed the line of trees with side walk on ether side.

And to top it all he had to pass the most annoying thing in the snitch

(he gave Squall the hardest time about not having a hall pass and when Squall tried to explain this wasn't a hall and it was lunch hour the snitch failed to shut up and kept on yapping about how he disobeyed the rule ether way.) Finally he reached the front gate where Quits was standing.

"Are you forgetting something, Squall?" she asked. He hesitated for a moment.

"Your GF…Garden Force," seeing as she knew he would forget she said, "just make sure there equipped." They walked for over an hour to the fire cavern. After they found it they immediately felt the heat of the fire.

"All SeeD candidates have to have a supporter!"

_"Is this guy blind?" _he thought,_ "Quits is right there!"_

"Uh…..instructor 14 Quits Traip…I 'm his supporter."

"Pick your time limit." said the dignitary. Just as Quits opened her mouth to say 40, Squall to interrupt;

"10 minutes." He announced freely. She stared at him in amassment. He looked pretty confident so she decide against her earlier suggestion

"Are you sure?" said the dignitary, as soon as he could he added, "very well." The too dignitaries stepped to the side so Quits and Squall could get in.

"All the guys get cocky when they get here," she said proudly, "guess my charm and good looks make them nervous."

_"Whatever...…"_

"I'm just kidding……. just keep your cool and you'll be just fine….. and I'm only here to support you in battle you'll have to do the rest on you own…..ok?"

"That's fine," said Squall confidently. They ran through several passes with lava on ether side before reaching a whole filled with lava and some cooled rock.

"You ready, Squall?" she asked. Squall gave her a simple thumbs up.

"Well," she said, "you seem confident enough."


	5. Chapter 5

A sudden earth quake shook the earth as a doggish figure popped out of the cooled of rock in the middle or the lava.

"All right Squall, time to fight Inafrid the fire GF," she told him as if seeing he was still willing. Quits straitened her rose whip, Quits was dressed in a red top and a matching skirt with a chain dangling from the back of her right side to the front of her right side on her belt. Her red boots finishing of her look, the Garden dignitaries hate it. Her hair was a light yellowish blond, which she wore as with too sections of it hanging on ether side of her face, the rest was tide back high on the back of her head.

_"………………"_ Squall seemed to figure this was pretty Liam.

She struck Inafrid with her whip. She could not understand why Squall was not attacking. Squall lifted his hand and called out;

"Diamond dust!" she understood now, but Inafrid seemed clueless. Both Squall and Quits Disappeared, and a chunk of ice popped out of the ground that healed a beautiful woman with what seemed like a hat which was her hair that was haled by a blue crystal. This was the GF known as Shiva. Shiva broke free and started gathering light. When she had done this she blasted it at Inafrid. After this trance fired the too brave worriers returned.

"THEY HAVE SHIVA!" Inafrid said stunned by the force or the impact or Shiva's attack, "sinister humans," He yell infuriated. Inafrid leaped up and pounded Quits on the head. She stammered backwards. Squall went on and sliced off one of Inafrid's wrist bands nearly hitting his mark. Quits used some (water magic), sprinkling Inafrid until he was soaked. He sneezed heavily and growled at them angrily.


End file.
